footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Corey Gameiro
| cityofbirth = Port Kembla | countryofbirth = Australia | height = | position = Forward | nationality = Australian | currentclub = | clubnumber = 21 | youthyears = 1997–2000 2000–2010 2008–2009 2011–2013 | youthclubs = Lake Heights South Coast Wolves Fulham | years = 2008–2010 2011–2013 2011 2012–2013 2012–2013 2013–2015 2015–2017 2017–2018 2018– | clubs = Wollongong Wolves Fulham → Hayes & Yeading (loan) → Eindhoven (loan) → (loan) Central Coast Mariners | caps(goals) = 6 (1) 0 (0) 5 (0) 8 (0) 7 (1) 21 (4) 5 (0) 15 (0) | nationalyears = 2011–2012 2014 | nationalteam = Australia U20 Australia U23 | nationalcaps(goals) = 11 (6) 2 (1) }} Corey Gameiro (born 7 February 1993) is an Australian football player of Portuguese ancestry who plays as a forward for A-League club . Club career Fulham (2011–2013) Gameiro signed a professional contract with Fulham in August 2009 and he signed a contract extension in May 2012 that saw him remain at Fulham until the summer 2013. He was one of 12 players released by Fulham at the end of the 2012–13 Premier League season. Loan to Hayes & Yeading United Gameiro was loaned out to Hayes & Yeading for one month on 24 November 2011 Loan to Eindhoven The following season, he joined FC Eindhoven on a four-month loan on 31 August 2012. The same day he made his professional debut in the Eerste Divisie, in a match against FC Volendam, coming of the bench in the 64th minute Loan to Wellington Phoenix Gameiro joined Wellington Phoenix on a loan deal until the end of the 2012-13 A-League season on 9 February 2013 Sydney FC (2013–2015) On 28 June 2013, Gameiro signed for A-League team Sydney FC on a two-year deal. On 3 January 2014, Gameiro scored his first goal for Sydney FC, scoring against Adelaide United with a header from a Nikola Petković free kick. Gameiro was released by Sydney FC following the 2014–15 A-League season. He rejected Sydney's contract in order to find another team Melbourne City (2015–2017) On 22 June 2015, Melbourne City announced they had recruited Gameiro on a 2-year deal despite injury concerns. On 1 May 2017, Melbourne City announced Gameiro would not be offered a new contract and effectively released him from the club. Gameiro was injured for the bulk of his time at Melbourne City and played only a handful of games for the club. Brisbane Roar (2017–) On 4 July 2017, Gameiro joined Brisbane Roar. He played his first game making his debut in a 2–0 preseason win over Sydney F.C. on 16 Sept 2017. Gameiro announced his delight at returning to football after 22 months saying “He Aloisi was the one who put his hand out to me when I needed it. I really am so thankful and I won’t ever let him down because he didn’t let me down in my time of need". International career Gameiro scored a hat-trick during the 2012 AFC U-19 Championship match against Jordan, securing a place at the U20 World Cup to be held in Turkey in June 2013 Club statistics Honours Distinctions * First FFA Cup Goal Scorer: ( v – 12 August 2014) External links * Corey Gameiro at Soccerbase * Corey Gameiro at Soccerway Category:1993 births Category:Australian players Category:Forwards Category:Wollongong Wolves FC players Category:Sydney FC players Category:Hayes & Yeading United F.C. players Category:Fulham F.C. players Category:FC Eindhoven players Category:Eerste Divisie players Category:Wellington Phoenix FC players Category:Melbourne City FC players Category:Brisbane Roar FC players Category:Central Coast Mariners FC players Category:A-League players Category:National League (English football) players Category:Living people